


Do You Love Him? {Phan Drabble}

by cheekyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phanfiction, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyhowell/pseuds/cheekyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Dan is doing a liveshow and a fan asks an unexpected question - and he replies with a heartfelt, yet unexpected answer.<br/>--------------<br/>Word Count: 1,000 about (this is supposed to be a drabble wtf i thought this was like 400)<br/>--------------<br/>Warnings: Absolutely none!<br/>--------------<br/>Prompt: I had a dream that this happened and I woke up crying so the best I could do was to bring it alive by writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Him? {Phan Drabble}

Dan stared at his computer screen waiting for YouNow to finally get back up and running so he could continue his live show. Suddenly a stream of comments came flowing through again - they could finally see him.

Not the real him though. There was a big difference between Dan Howell and danisnotonfire. One was a character - who would share funny anecdotes about his terrible and sarcastic life, willing to joke about his insecurities in an effort to get past them. And then there was Dan Howell. A man who had so much more to say than others really thought. A man who worried constantly and who would accidentally take 3 hour showers because he got so lost in his head. He wondered if they would ever see the real him. Maybe not today, but someday.

His livestream was going pretty normally until one question - one comment, that completely deterred his train of thought.

Do you love Phil?

He and Phil weren't out yet, of course, or else they wouldn't have had to ask him this question. To simply put it - yes, Dan loved Phil. But it was so much more than something romantic. He loved Phil as a friend, best friend even. He loved Phil as a partner, as a soul mate, a companion and a leader. He loved Phil as a role model and he loved Phil for just being... Phil. He knows that. Or at least, he thinks he knows that.

There were so many reasons he could list as to why he loved Phil. From the way he laughed to the way he would clumsily walk into things as if he was totally blind. Dan loved the way he would read him bed time stories in effort to get him to sleep or how he would always wake up to a morning tea because Phil knew he always woke up earlier than Dan did. He enjoyed having someone to laugh with at the most stupid of things and having someone to cry with in his darkest times. Phil - unlike many others - stayed. He stayed by Dan's side for seven years. Most people wouldn't be around him after seven weeks let alone seven years. And for that, Dan was appreciative.

He was tired of hiding. Tired of constantly watching what he was saying or spending three hours perfecting a tweet that wasn't even that important anyways. It pained him to have to hide his relationship from everyone. He just wanted to be honest. But of course like most couples, they would have to talk about it together before they made a decision. But for the time being, Dan thought, it wouldn't hurt to say a few words.

"Haha, here's a good one!" Dan laughed, leaning back in his chair slightly, arms behind his head. "Do you love Phil?" he paused, before continuing.

"Of course I love Phil. He's my best friend. How could I not? He's one of the greatest people I know," He said, maintaining his bubbly and positive danisnotonfire mood. He took a deep breath as he watched everybody's comments turn from questions into a bunch of random letters to signify screaming, but he turned away and looked straight into the camera.

"Phil is a lot more important to me than you guys may think. As you all know, I'm a very complex person. I get very, very lonely," he chuckled slightly. "And Phil, well... makes me feel not so alone anymore. He's a good person. He really is. And for that I'm grateful to have a friend like him. I've put him through some shit that nobody would want to stick around for. But because he is Phil, he did. Now that is a good friend. It isn't easy for me to get along with people, you know. But Phil and I we... what's the word. Click. There we go. Yeah, click," His voiced faded off into an awkward silence before he decided to wrap up the sap fest and move on.

"So to answer your question, yeah I do love Phil. I'm glad to call him my best bud," Dan threw his head back giggling. He was about to move on when suddenly his door creaked open. Trying to maintain his composure, he looked at Phil (who he thought was out getting something at Tesco) standing in his doorway. Phil's eyes were watering a bit, but you could tell he was trying to hold back the waterworks for later.

"Speaking of the devil!" Dan laughed and turned to the camera. "Say hi Phil!"

"Hey guys," Phil replied, a little bit lower than expected but just as happy as usual. Dan patted the seat next to him.

"Come join us," Dan said as Phil softly took a seat next to him. "We were just talking about how horribly awful of a person you are, it's no big deal," Dan laughed as he winked at Phil.

"Really? Because all the comments are saying that you love me!" Phil giggled in response, poking Dan in the shoulder.

"Oh bullshit, they're all liars, all of them!" Dan pointed dramatically at the screen.

"Well for the record, Dan isn't such a bad person either," Phil blushed. Their eyes both met for a split second before Dan returned to his not-so-danisnotonfire-self and decided to drag this on for just a bit longer.

"Yeah, but do you love me though?" Dan joked, leaning back into the seat again.

"Eh, I guess so," Phil said sarcastically, earning a punch in the shoulder from Dan.

"Hey! Rude..." Dan retorted, before Phil redeemed himself.

"No, no I'm just joking. Of course I love Dan. I mean, after spending seven years with your best friend, you've got to reach ultimate best friend level at some point right?"

And after that live show ended, nothing was exactly the same as it used to be. Danisnotonfire was still just Dan Howell and AmazingPhil was still just Phil Lester - but something about Dan and Phil - something about them changed. Not in a bad way. But in an honest way. They didn't come out, and weren't planning on doing it for a while, but in the moment right then and there, everyone including themselves knew that even if they were romantically involved or not - Dan and Phil were meant to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst because I wrote this at like 10:30 on a tuesday night so don't fucking jude me okay I'm going through a writers block BUT self promo I'm updating "Smoke" probably this weekend so that's coming up very soon! ALSO I HAVE AN ACTUAL BLOG NOW WHERE I WRITE THINGS AND STUFF SO IF U WANNA KNOW THE LINK JUST COMMENT but ik no one cares whatever lol HOPE U ENJOYED IT SMALL BEANS IM TRYING SO HARD TO WRITE MORE IM JUST GOING THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK BUT YEAH OKAY SRRY BYE
> 
> Edit: Oh my god I needed to calm down as a 14 year old. I added a similar note to this one on another one of my more popular fics, but I just wanted to thank you guys for enjoying my stories so much. I still get notifications all the time letting me know that I've got kudos on my work and it makes me smile. I don't write fanfiction anymore, nor do I watch much youtube, but because of these stories, I still write to this day. Thanks again for always being so encouraging and supportive, no matter how bad my writing may have been.


End file.
